The Little Book
by JustMijke
Summary: Shindou is dating Akane, but when he break up with her because he loves Kirino he doesn't want to tell him. Can he do it and what will Kirino say?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! back with a new story, a Shindou x Kirino this time. I really hope you like it! ^^**

******Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters and I do not make any money of this.**

* * *

Shindou didn't know it anymore. He was in a relationship with Akane and he wasn't happy. Why? Because he was in love with his best friend. He was a great person, they had the same interests and he was just so damn pretty. I think you already know who he was in love with.

Kirino Ranmaru.

But he knew that his friend didn't like him, they had been friends for a very long time now so there was no way his friend loved him back. And at the fact that he had a girlfriend didn't make it many easier.

He and Akane had been together for a long time now, but the last month or so they didn't see each other at all and Shindou didn't like that. Shindou and Akane had gone to different high schools after junior high, which cost them to only see each other once a week. Only the last few weeks Akane kept saying that she couldn't come because of allot of reasons.

All of Shindous friends said that he should just break up with her already, because not seeing her only made him sad.

When on his birthday Akane didn't show up again, he was done with it. A few day later he called her up. "Hey with Akane!"

"Hey Akane, it's me, Shindou."

"Hey Shindou~ How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I actually wanted to tell you something. Can I see you tonight or later this week?"

"Well actually I can't… Can't you just tell me on the phone?"

"Are you sure that that's okay? It's really something important."

"It's okay, just tell me."

"Akane…. I…. I want to break up with you…"

"O….. Okay, but can I know why….?"

"Wait…. You're not mad?"

"Why would I? There is nothing I can do about it, can I? But just please tell me why."

"Well we hardly see each other anymore and yea…." _I'm in love with my best friend. _Shindou thought, but he thought that he shouldn't say that.

"I get it… I really can't change your mind, can I?"

"No sorry, but no. But we can still be friends right."

"Yeah.. of course we can.."

"Okay.. well.. later… Friend."

"Later.. Friend…"

As Shindou hang up the phone little did he know that he would never see Akane again. But maybe that was for the better.

Shindou sat down and started to cry. Even though he knew that he had done the right thing, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt him do so. Shindou sat there and cried for the rest of the evening.

The next day in school he told his friends about it and most of them were very caring about it. The day went by as usual, as if nothing had change. But Shindou was still a bit sad for the rest of the day.

A few weeks later Shindou went to Kirino after school to make home work together. After they were done with their work Shindou stayed a little longer just for fun. After sometime Kirino grabbed a little book.

"Hey look at this new thing I got. It's like a little book that give answers to all your questions, but only yes or no questions."

"Looks pretty cool, how does it work?"

"It's easy! You just ask a question in your head and then choose a random page. That's it! On the page is an answer."

"Sounds alright, let me try."

They just asked some silly questions for a while and of course they would always say what they asked and then laugh a little. After a while Shindou realized that there was one question that he really wanted to know the answer of. Did Kirino like him or not?

Shindou said the question in his head and opened the book on a random page. He was sure that his heart skipped a beat. "There is a big chance that it is." That's what the book said. Shindou was very happy, but he knew that a book couldn't see the future and that he was probably happy for nothing.

"There is a big chance that it is. What did you ask Shindou?" Kirino asked and shock Shindou out of his thoughts.

Shindou looked up at Kirino and blushed. "Well… uh… Nothing!"

"Come Shindou just tell me, would you? I'm very curious."

"No sorry, it was something very personal."

"O come on, you know you can tell me everything." Kirino looked at Shindou with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Kirino, but no is no."

"Ugh.. Ok.." Kirino sighed.

The next day after school Kirino asked Shindou if he would go to the store with him, cause he had to buy something and didn't like it to go alone. Of course Shindou didn't need to think twice to know that his answer was yes.

They got their bikes and made way of the store. They were talking and laughing and didn't notice that they took a wrong turn.

"Uh.. Shindou? Where are we?"

"Uh.. I don't really know… I think we took a wrong turn or something like that."

"Well maybe if we go back, we can find our way back."

"Yeah, let's do that."

Shindou and Kirino turned around and made their way back. They searched and searched but they couldn't find their way back.

"Shindou I think that we are lost." Kirino said as he sighed.

"Yeah I think so too but let's keep looking."

After a while they were just talking again, when Kirino suddenly asked something.

"Hey Shindou.. what did you ask to that book yesterday that you didn't want to tell me?"

_Shit!_ Shindou thought. "Well I asked something about someone…"

"Who? And what?"

"Well I wanted to know if maybe the person that I like likes me two…"

"You like someone? Who?"

"It doesn't really matter, I don't have a chance with that person anyway."

"Come on, why won't you tell me? Usually you tell me everything, but lately you've been acting very strange and I want to know why!"

"Sorry Kirino, but I can't tell you who it is." Shindou said as he started riding fast to get away from Kirino.

But Kirino was very fast too and just went faster to keep up with Shindou. "What's your problem Shindou?! Now you're running away from me too! Just tell me!"

Shindou couldn't take it any longer. "It's **you** okay! I'm in love with **you**!" Shindou said and he rushed away right after that, leaving Kirino behind.

* * *

**O clifhanger... okay not really but still! xD **

**I'm not sure how to end this one, so you guys have to tell me. You have 3 options.**

**1. The bad ending.**

**2. The good ending.**

**3. I'll just write both endings! xD**

**Tell me in a review what you think I should do.**

**R&R and no Flames. See you next time! (^.^)/**


	2. A lost love (Bad Ending)

**Hey Guys! Everyone thanks for voting for the ending! ^^ **

_**THIS IS THE BAD ENDING, DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**_

**Good ending also coming up today!**

******Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters and I do not make any money of this.**

* * *

"Wait! Shindou! Come back!" Kirino screamed as he tried to keep up with Shindou. He knew that Shindou was fast, but not this fast.

Shindou heard Kirino scream his name. _Well I did it and what now? Maybe I should see what he wants from me? _ Shindou thought and he stared going slower.

Kirino saw that Shindou slowed down and stopped too. Shindou put his bike on the side of the road and Kirino did the same. Shindou sat down on the grass and put his head on his hands.

"Kirino… I don't know what hit me… I just…" Shindou started.

They sat there in silence until Kirino said something.

"For how long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know.. For a long time…. It's the same reason I broke up with Akane."

"Whoa, you broke up with Akane for me?"

"Sort of yea….."

Silence again. Shindou looked like he would start crying any moment.

"Well… what do you think?" Shindou said.

"How do you mean, What do you think?"

"Well I just said that I loved you so I kind of expect an answer. Do you like me too?"

"O yea… About that…"

"You don't love me, do you?" Shindou interrupted Kirino and looked at him, his eyes full of tears. Kirino looked back at Shindou, he didn't know what to say. He knew what his answer was, but as he looked at Shindou… He barely could get it over his heart to tell him.

"I'm sorry Shindou…. No, I don't love you that way…." Kirino said.

Shindou was sure that he and anyone close to him could hear his heart break. Yes, break. His best friend and the one he loved dearly didn't love him back.

"I get it." Shindou said as he looked down at the ground. "We've been friends for so long, I didn't expect anything else."

"Shindou.." Kirino started, but Shindou interrupted him.

"You love someone else, don't you?"

Kirino looked very surprised at Shindou. "How did you know?"

"Sometimes during class you just stare hopeful out of the window, I hoped that I would be the one you were thinking of. But since it isn't me, who is it."

"I.. I'm in love with Kariya…." Kirino said and turned his gaze away.

"Ah, I thought it would be something like that."

"Please tell me that we'll still be friends." Kirino said and he looked hopeful at Shindou.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to live without you." Shindou said.

"Friends forever!"

"Yes… Friends forever." Shindou said as he stood up and stoke his hand out for Kirino to grab it. Kirino looked confused at Shindou. "We still have to go to the store, don't we?"

"O of course…" Shindou helped Kirino up. They got their bikes and went to the store.

After they went to the store Shindou and Kirino both went their own way. When Shindou arrived at home he walked straight to his room and fell down on his bed crying. He cried for hours. After a few hours he thought of something. He got his chair and took place behind his piano. He grabbed an empty note sheet and started to play. He wrote down everything that he played and after a while he was done. He played it all together.

"A lost love." Shindou said to himself. That was the name of the song he wrote. A song made for Kirino. A song that Kirino himself would never hear.

* * *

**So that was it guys! My first not one-shot! I hope you liked it.**

**I wanted to say that I'm kind of out of ideas for now, so I wanted to do the review game! First one to review this story gets to do a recest!**

**So... R&R and No Flames please!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	3. Finally together (Good Ending)

**Hey guys! Here is the good ending too this story. I hope that you'll like it! ^^**

******Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters and I do not make any money of this.**

* * *

"Wait! Shindou! Come back!" Kirino screamed as he tried to keep up with Shindou. He knew that Shindou was fast, but not this fast.

Shindou heard Kirino scream his name. _Well I did it and what now? Maybe I should see what he wants from me?_ Shindou thought and he stared going slower.

Kirino saw that Shindou slowed down and stopped too. Shindou put his bike on the side of the road and Kirino did the same. Shindou sat down on the grass and put his head on his hands.

"I.. sorry Kirino.. I don't know why I said that.." Shindou said. Shindou was about to cry when he felt someone put his arm around him. When he looked up he saw that Kirino was very **very** close.

"It's okay Shindou… you don't have to be sorry." Kirino said in a very caring tone.

"I blew it, didn't I? I ruined our friendship, didn't I!" Shindou said and he started to cry.

Kirino held him even closer. "Shhh… Shindou.. you didn't do anything wrong. Want to know why?" Kirino said as he tilted Shindous chin up.

Shindou opened his eyes and saw that Kirino was very **very **close. "Kirino what are you~"

Before Shindou could say anything else, Kirino kissed him firmly on his lips. Shindou was sure that his heart skipped a beat. His best friends was kissing him! Shindou slowly started to react too and kissed Kirino back. Kirino was happy to see that Shindou reacted to his kiss and the kiss become more daring. He happily opened his mouth when he felt Shindous tong ask for access. I was as if their tong danced together and when they broke away for air, they looked happily at each other.

"Cause I love you, that's why." Kirino said with a blush on his face that reached his ears.

Shindou was sure that he would cry again, this time because he was so happy. His best friend, the one he love the most in the whole world, loved him too.

Kirino stood up and held his hand out too Shindou. "Come on, I still need to go to the store."

"O yes of course!" Shindou said laughing and he took Kirinos hand. When they were both back on their feet they stared another kiss and went to the store after that.

That night Kirino stayed over at Shindous place, cause there was no one else, only that two of them. "You know I never really asked you this but.." Shindou started.

"But what Takuto?" Kirino asked (he didn't think that there was any need to call him by his family name anymore and Shindou only like it when he called him by his first name.

"Ran… Will you be boyfriend?" Takuto asked, blushing madly.

"Of course I will Takuto, I actually thought that there wasn't any need to ask that cause yea…."

"Really? Well it's still great!" Takuto said and to proof that he kissed Ranmaru on his lips and didn't let go for quite a long time.

When they parted for air Ranmaru rested his on Takutos chest and thought. _Finally, after all time, together._

* * *

**So that was it guys! My first not one-shot! I hope you liked it.**

**I wanted to say that I'm kind of out of ideas for now, so I wanted to do the review game! First one to review this story gets to do a recest!**

**So... R&R and No Flames please!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
